


SHOUT OUT TO MY EX

by tabionly



Series: KISS AND MAKE UP [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I don't know what I'm doing again, M/M, Petty Jiyong but he's cute when he's petty tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabionly/pseuds/tabionly
Summary: Seunghyun is reserved while Jiyong is just too petty.





	SHOUT OUT TO MY EX

**Author's Note:**

> I'M HERE AGAIN!! I TOLD Y'ALL I'M GONNA WRITE AND WRITE SHITS UNTIL I WRITE GOOD SHITS LOL PRACTICE MAKES IT PERFECT, RITE???? Anyhoes, This one shot fic is based on Little mix's SHOUT OUT TO MY EX. Enjoy gtop hoes!

_**I heard he's in love with some chick** _   
_**That hurt me, I'll admit, Forget that boy, I'm over it** _

 

If there is an adjective that could describe Jiyong right now, It wouldn't be _petty_ or _bitter._ That's what he repeatedly told himself (Although, It's not really as convincing as he wanted it to be, even himself is not satisfied with it) over the past few days that he's been mopping around their dorm doing nothing. Not to mention he had to see his ex boyfriend every damn time he'd go to their campus, just seeing him makes Jiyong's blood boils in annoyance. It's been actually a week since they had broken up and after that they didn't talk with each other anymore even if they belonged on the same circle of friends. But Jiyong isn't bitter at all, he's just a little hurt, yeah, just a _little bit._

 

“I'm over you, I'm over you, you bastard, asshole, scumbag.” Jiyong says repeatedly calling him different names he could think of as he deleted all of their pictures together on his phone, “You thought I'm gonna cry over you? No, asshole. You don't freaking deserve my tears at all.” He continues, tapping the “delete all" button on his gallery and just like in a blink of an eye, all the images they had captured and cherished together are all gone and Jiyong isn't regretting it.

 

“Hey, Help me unpack all of these.” Youngbae said as he put the boxes on top of his new bed (formerly owned by Seunghyun), He had to go through all these shits because of his friends. “Instead of cursing Seunghyun to death which woudn't change anything just help me put my things in their designated places.”

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes and took a long deep breathe as he grabbed some of Youngbae's books putting it on the shelves, “If I were a witch I would put a spell on that bastard or just curse him.”

 

Youngbae just laughed as he does his work on fishing out all of his things outside the box, “What kind of curse?” He played along.

 

“I'll cursed his dick so it won't be useful anymore.

”

“Because you want his dick all by yourself, Is that right?” Youngbae teases.

 

Jiyong stops what he's doing and shots daggers at his best friend's direction and if looks could kill Youngbae is probably laying on the ground right now.  
“I don't want his dick and I don't want him anymore, period.” Jiyong utters sternly. “And why are we talking about him, anyway? It's not like he's important to me now.”

 

“You started it.”

 

“Whatever, I'm sure he's enjoying his time being single. He could flirt with his side chicks now. That bastard really had the guts to talk to his ex girlfriend when we were together. I'm sure they're together now.”

 

“You know Seunghyun is not like that.”

 

“Are you taking his sides and not mine?”

 

"I'm not taking any sides." Youngbae says, "Are you aware that all of us are affected by your sudden break up?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You two used to be dorm mates. And now, You'd decided to switch, Me and Daesung have to go through your quarrels all the time.” Youngbae sighs, Although this is just the first time they had switched dorm mates because according to Seunghyun, Jiyong kicked him out of their dorm yesterday night because he didn't want to deal with him anymore plus the fact that they'd see each other in the mornings, afternoon and even in the evening is just too much of a problem it could couse World War III.

 

“I'm sorry for that bae, But this is just a favor I had to ask and besides Daesung is his best friend I'm sure they'll get comfortable with each other.”

 

The both of them continued to put Youngbae's stuff in their proper places which is not that hard really, He had just few stuff with him than Jiyong, actually. In fact, Their dorm is full of Jiyong's clothes and Youngbae doesn't have a problem with that because he knows how much Jiyong valued his fashion styles.

 

“Youngbae, I think you left this.” A voice came from the front door, Jiyong knew who it was by just his deep and rough voice, he is sure as hell who it was so he didn't bother to look up and continued what he was doing. “Daesung told me to bring you this since he had to run some errands. I think these papers are important.”

 

Jiyong noticed that Youngbae stood up from the floor and went to the person who barged in.

 

“Hyung, Thank you.” Youngbae had said, smiling. “I thought you'd go to your mom?”

 

“I had to re-scheduled it, I needed to finish my thesis.”

 

“Oh.” That's all Youngbae could say until Jiyong speaks up, “Youngbae. Hurry up, We have to finish this.” He said in a bitter tone, It's not his intention to be rude or anything but he just doesn't want to hear his voice because it makes Jiyong feel annoyed every damn time.

 

“I think I'll just see you later, Youngbae.” Seunghyun muttered giving youngbae a smile.

 

“Wait, Hyung. Could you help us put the books on top of the shelves? You know, You're at the advantage.” Youngbae had muttered.

 

Jiyong's head shots up at his best friend giving him the unbelievable look of all time. That kind of look in which Youngbae knows he's dead. He rolled his eyes for the nth time, “We could just do it ourselves, Youngbae. I'm sure he has something to do so better not to bother him.” Jiyong called out, grabbing the remaining books to be put on the shelves.

 

He cursed at himself, He should have grabbed a step ladder to reach it but he just kept bouncing up on the tips of his toes to see if he could put the books out of sheer stubborness. He huffed in annoyance and frustration. And suddenly there was a surge of heat behind him, a set of hips grazing behind. Seunghyun's large hands cupped his to get the books out of his grip then finally put it on the shelves.

 

“A helping hand wouldn't hurt.” Seunghyun uttered hotly on his ear as blood creeps to Jiyong's cheeks making his face all red, No, He's not blushing, he's not.

 

“What a prick.” Jiyong says as he moves his body so that he and Seunghyun wouldn't be too close.

 

“Thanks, Hyung.” Youngbae says making his way to Jiyong, “See, he could help us.”

 

“Yeah, Whatever.”

 

“It's done.” Seunghyun had announced, removing dirt from his hands.

 

Jiyong had rolled his eyes and shakes his head annoyed, “You know what they say, Tall people usually love it when other people glorify their height. It's sickening.” Then he went back on his desk.

 

Seunghyun just shrugged his shoulder, “I'll get going.” He said patting Youngbae on his back then went his way outside the dorm when he was out of their sight Youngbae chuckles.

 

“Jiyong, That was….Wow.”

 

Jiyong turned to looked at him, “What?”

 

“That was so petty of you, Ji.”


End file.
